


one small step for goose

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [6]
Category: Original Work, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Astronauts, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Geese, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	one small step for goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).




End file.
